


W śnieżnej krainie

by LeiredeMont



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: Elsa podczas zimy.





	W śnieżnej krainie

W śnieżnej krainie

Wirują białe płatki. Są tak gęste, że zasłaniają lodową krainę, z całą jej pustką. Elsa wybiega roześmiana i tańczy wokół zamku, do wtóru pieśni lodowatego wichru. A gdy zdaje się, że cały świat jest już pokryty białym puchem i nigdy się spod niego nie wygrzebie, Elsa siada i tworzy swoich poddanych.   
Wkrótce maszerują zastępy bałwanów, zwierząt, nawet lodowych ludzi, którzy zaraz biorą się za budowę igloo. Wszyscy wydają się zadowoleni. Królowa patrzy z dumą na swoje dzieło.   
Z czasem jednak zaczynają się rozpływać i nawet magia, mimo usilnych starań, nie może temu zaradzić.  
Po twarzy Elsy płyną łzy. Są gorące.


End file.
